See Me
by Away-with-the-faries
Summary: Emily Potter has been friends with Fred and George her whole life. She faces the problem of making Fred see that she loves him. Song Fic Drabbles. Pleas read and review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to my sister Kirsty ho lost her life last month.**

**See me by away with the faries**

**chapter one- You belong with me by Taylor Swift**

Emily Potter was sitting in the living room of Potter Mansion with Fred Weasley. George was out with Alicca. She was listening to muggle music while Fred spoke on his new phone to his girlfriend, Angelina Johnston. Fred and Angelina had mobile phone like a lot of other wizards did now. They were practical and fashionable. But knowing Angelina, she had shared a dorm with her for seven years, she only bought it for the fashion part. She wasn't a pureblood's are better supporter or anything but she felt that wizards had no need for muggle inventions in their lives. Emily had been friends with the twins her whole life and had been in love with Fred for a while but the war and her worry for her brother, Harry, had stopped her from saying anything.

I lay back on the sofa bored as a million thoughts flew through my head. It was a typical Tuesday night, George was out and I was left with Fred who was talking to Angelina, she was going off about something that he said. She just doesn't get his humour like I do. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like; she doesn't understand Fred like I do. She doesn't even know his story like I do.

Angelina and I are total opposites, she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts. She was head girl and I was quidditch captain. She wears high heels I wear sneakers. I was just waiting for the day that Fred woke up and realised that what he had been looking for had been there the whole time.

I felt like screaming at him "I've been here all along why can't you see that you belong with me!"

We were walking along the street earlier just the two of us, me and him with his worn out jeans, she hates. I couldn't help thinking how easy it was. I loved his smiled. It could light up the whole town but I hadn't seen it in a while since she brought him down. I can't help thinking what he was doing with a girl like that. Maybe that's what he likes, we're completely different maybe she's right for him. Maybe I'm just dreaming.

Why can't he see that, he belongs with me! I remember last night when you apperated to my house at three in the morning. I made you laugh when you were about to cry. You tell me all your dreams and I know you're favourite songs. Why can't you just see you belong with me? I'm the one who understands you why can't you just see you belong with me.

* * *

**So tell me what you think? I want to do more for this couple s song suggestions would be helpful! Pleas review!**

**Isla x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Only exception by Paramore**

It was all over. A twenty year old Emily Potter cried on her bed. She was all alone tonight and she liked that, especially after just finding out Fred and Angelina were getting married. She picked up her guitar and began playing. It always made her feel so much better.

I allowed my mind to wander as I played. My fingers moved gracefully up and down as I sung under my breath. When I was younger, maybe nine snape taught me how to block my mind and invade others. He placed a few memories in his pensive so I would not see them but being the type of person I am when he left I looked and watched them. I saw my dad cry and curse into the wind. He had broken his own heart. I watched as he tried to piece it back together. I saw my mum swear that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I never think, speak or sing of love if doesn't exist.

Fred weasley was my only exception. A few years back I would have said that somewhere deep in my soul I knew love never lasts and we've got to find other ways to make it alone and keep a straight face.

I always kept my distance close enough for best friends but far away enough from love. A comfortable distance. And up until now I'd have sworn I had been content with loneliness. But I don't think it was worth the risk. So darling you are my only exception.

I keep a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me. I know you're leaving me for good in the morning. Your engaged now so I've lost my chance. All I ask is that when you wake up in the morning you leave something to prove this wasn't a dream.

Cause you are my only exception.

The only exception to me.

* * *

Thank you to I love thalico and seth DD for reviewing and for the sugestion I hope you thought it was okay! Please review!

Isla x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three~ Breakeven but the script**

Ten hours had past since the castle had gone silent the sky was slowly darkening once more. Anyone who lost a family member had returned home as had others but a few remained to help piece Hogwarts back together again. The noise had died away slowly in the morning and now it was utterly silent. Only twenty were left in the ruined castle they would start their work tomorrow morning for now the just slept. All apart from Emily. She sat in one of the Gryffindor dorms alone.

My mind was full of thoughts and memories, hopes and dreams. Before the final battle I had seen little of any one. I kept fighting on my own like the reaming of the order did. Kingsley and me, we were the only ones who could still fight. The Weasley's were all in hiding. Remus and Tonks had a son, we couldn't ask them to put themselves in that danger. I had been one of the first to arrive at the castle the night before. Having received the message from Neville. I was so glad to see the twins there and I held them tight and we talked while Harry was away with Luna. It was then George told me that Fred was going out with Angelina.

So now I sat here alone thinking. I was alive but barely breathing. I just prayed to a god that I barely believe in anymore. Fred's best days were always some of my worst. Part of me's glad he found someone who's different to me. I'm wide awake while he's probably sleeping.

Cause when a heart breaks, no, it never breaks even. What do I do now? The best part of me was always you. What am I supposed to say when I'm all chocked up and you're okay. I'm falling to pieces.

They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words will stop the bleeding. Cause when he's moving on I'll still be grieving. When a heart breaks, no, it never breaks even.

You took my heart but none of the pain and I'm falling to pieces. When a heart breaks it never breaks even.

No, it never breaks even. When a heart breaks, no, it never breaks even.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's reading please review this chapter! Thanks to XxX Fred Weasley's wife XxX for the sugestion!

Isla x


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long guy's but here is the next update. I've had them written for ages but I was too lazy to type them up. Plus the past week or so has been pretty hard on me. Anyway's here you go hope you like it please review by the way they keep me going. By the way I know it's kinda cheesy but *shrugs* hope you like it.**

**Isla :D x**

chapter 4-Greatest Day, take that

"Hey guy's" I asked as the train started to move.

"What?" they replied at the same time.

"This could be the greatest day of our lives I said.

"You know Em I think so too" said George, I think.

"Gryffindor better be ready" Fred added a twinkle in his eyes that was all too familiar.

"when we get there stay close to me" I said

"of course" they replied.

"before we know it, it will all have ended we'll have run out of time" one of them said.

"the world is ours now, we can do anything" Fred grinned.

The end of the journey was fast approaching.

"Tonight, this could be the greatest night of our lives" I grinned. "what happens tonight makes us who we are. It does I know it sounds freaky and everything but the house your sorted in is everything!" I said.

"the futures ours after we leave this place" said Fred

"yeah only seven years to get through first" George added.

"we need to make a promise said Fred suddenly.

George and I nodded.

"no matter what we stick together" he said

"We always trust, believe and love one another " I said. Trust and belief is what I belief to be the foundations of friendship. It was after all my fathers trust in someone that led to my parent's death.

"We make ourselves into the best we can be" George said.

"We do something amazing" Fred said.

"We leave our mark on Hogwarts" I added.

"Agreed" we all said almost simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5- Warm this winter

The three of us sat in front of the fire in the common room. Fourteen years we had been like siblings. Now we were being driven apart. We didn't know how or why but we could feel it. Probably something to do with umbridge, that's what George, thought. I however had other ideas.

"You know I remember we met in the winter" Fred said. I had first come to stay with the weasley's on December the first, there was snow that year.

"we loved each other instantly like sibling's" George added. We were only three when we met but we could remember the day perfectly.

"Remember we sat by the fire one Christmas eve as we hugged each other because it was freezing, when was that?" I asked.

"Year before we came to Hogwarts" Fred said.

"There hasn't been a white Christmas in ages" George said staring out the window. It was Christmas Eve, Christmas in under an hour what sort of a chance was there that it would snow?

"Not since our third year, it would be amazing if it was a white Christmas, for our last Christmas here wouldn't it?" I asked. Even though very few gryffindor's had remained, we had to beg Mrs. Weasley to let us stay for our last Christmas in Hogwarts.

"at least we'll be warm this year" George grinned "we won't go outside if it doesn't snow and mum can't send us out to do something or another" he grinned.

"remember second year when we skated on the lake because it was frozen?" I asked.

They both grinned it had been one of the best memories I had with them.

"You remember in fifth year a house elf brought us popcorn and we roasted it by the fire" Fred said.

"we danced till dawn last year" I smiled at them, Fred winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I had gone with Fred to the ball last eyar, as friends of course but it had been amazing.

"some of our best memories are at Christmas" I grinned.

"come on we should go to sleep" George said moving into the arm chair to sleep.

"night" we all called.

"was awoken by Fred shaking me "what is it" I asked panicked.

"it's snowing" he jumped up and down like a little kid. "white Christmas" he practically screamed.

"somehow I don't think we'll be warm this winter either" George said to me. We both knew Fred would have us out there. Not that we minded!

**Nice and chrismassy for you! (not sure if that's a word!XD) pleas review and tell me what you think!**

**Isal x**


	6. Chapter 6

I know it has been a while my lovely readers but I hope you will forgive me. Anyways here is my next chapter. I'm going to try and put a few up today to make up fr my long absence. Away-with-the-faries x

Chapter 6 ~She's the one by Robbie Willaims

Emily sat up that night she couldn't sleep, it was just coming up to midnight, in fourteen hours her world would be shattered into a million tiny pieces. Okay so maybe that was a slight over exageration but the point was one Fred married HER, there was nothing Emily could do. He's the one. She was sure about it. But that was only thing she was sure of. What could she do about it. She was young and everything she did would be wrong. All the plans to stop the wedding going ahead were wrong. nOthing she could do would change the way Fred felt about Angelina.

Everything had seemend so simple when she was eighteen, her only worry was Harry and the war that was sure to break out. But at the age of twenty one everything was so much worse. At least then she was fine.

She had though of everything she could do to stop it. When Fred got to the place he wanted to go and he found out the things he should have known long ago. In her head his reaction to what she would say was awful. Leaving her feeling worse than before.

When she said what she wnated to say, she had no idea of the way she wanted to play this game called love. No matter how bad he reacted could things really be any worse? Some gryffindor I am she though to herself. But after everything, loosing so many people she couldn't loose one of her best friends as well. Though in a way she already had. She had no plans to go to the wedding, or to see him anytime soon. What did she have to loss. Afterall she kept telling herself he's the one.

If I was he, and he was me, he would do it I knew he would. If we were one or we were free, maybe everything would be okay.

"If there's somebody calling me on, he's the one." she though to herself. She had to do, she had to try. The young women didn't have much of a choice. It was now or never.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaoter 7- Bon Jovi~living on a prayer**

Emily, Fred and George looked at each other. "I guess this is" Emily broke the silence. They were gong to open the shop. After three months of sorting everything out they were ready to open. They all realised that the shop might fail badly. In the currnet situation of the wiazarding world. Things could go badly wrong for them. Though it was Fred and George's shop, Emily had given them more money, helped desgin the shop's layout and come up with some new products. Each had put a lot of time and effort into the shop.

"what if the shop fails?" Geroge asked, speaking the concern they shared.

No one answered. They all simply stared at the door. Waiting for one of the others to step forward and turn the sign to open and unlock the door.

Emily, who stood in the middle linked hand with both of them. "we are in this together it doen't matter what happens" Fred said.

They all new how much the next month or so would change their lives. They fell back into silence again. Completely still.

"okay this is ridiculas" THe girl said stepping forward and opening the door with a flick of her wand. ANd turning the sign over.

The twins started at her, their moths open in shock at what she had just done. SHe opened their shop just like that. Inside they were both thankful neither of them could have done it.

"Emmie what happens if we fail?" Geroge asked her.

Though it was there shop they had become depandant of Emily over the past few month. She was the optimistic one. The one with all the answers.

"it doesn't matter if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. So we'll give it a shot. Besides if we fail I have enough money in gringotts to last for a long time" she replied. She had access to her own trust valt, plus the two potter vaults. And she had half of the black fortune. (sirius had left it for her and Harry)

They grinned then she burst into song. Her words had remineded her of a muggle song she had heard a while back.

"we've gotta hold on to what we've got cause it don't make a difference if we make it or not. We got each other and that's a lot for love. we'll give it a shot. We're halfway there, living on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make I swear. Living on a prayer" She sang in a soft boys.

Both boys grinned at her, mayeb the shop would succeed.

**Okay so what do you think? Review please! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Please tell me what you think? Thanks! x Third chapter in one day! woop!

Chapter 8~ Hallelujah, Paramore

She knew what she had to do so she got up that morning a new spring in her step. She had managed to sleep for a few hours at least. She was going to crash a wedding! Emily was excited. She put on her grey lace dress, curled her hair and put on some make up before apparating to the burrow. Everything would fall into the right place, hopefully. If only she had a way to make evrything fall faster.

If only time flew like a dove, she just wanted to get this over with. Make the time fly faster than she was falling in love. That was true each minute she loved Fred the more she couldn't bear to be apart from him. She had to at least try.

This time she won't give up, she will tell him. Not like last time. She didn't want this to last forever, Fred had to know. Then she could run screaming "Hallelujah." That amazing feeling would last forever.

She pateince was wearing thin why couldn't he just see? This time she wouldn't give up. She won't let this go ahead, not without a fight.

Just get it over with Emily then you can run screaming hallelujah.

She arrived in the garden of the burrow and saw a large white tent. She saw four red men standing there. Lee, Harry, Ron and Percy.

SHe walked over to them and smiled. "Hello Emily" Percy nodded to her.

"Hey Em" Ron smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Emily you look amazing" Harry said giving her a hug. SHe grinned "thanks"

She turned to Lee "George and I didn't think you would show" he said a little shcoked she was actually there.

"of course I'm here, wouldn't miss it for the world" she winked at Lee. He gave her a suspicous look but said nothing.

"Fred and George are in their room getting ready" He told her. She smiled "thanks Lee, see you guys in a bit"

Lets get this over with, then she can scream hallelujah.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Coming home, Sklar Grey and Diddy Dirty money.

She could remember that day well she only wished that they fight had continued. It seemed a strange thing to wish for but if it had maybe things would be different.

_Flash back_

It was the September after loosing Sirius, my first year out of Hogwarts. The second of September I had a massive fight with Fred and George, about my feelings and theirs. George and I had been arguing about why I didn't tell Fred how I felt, when Fred showed up. It was the worst fight we ever had and to be honest it was over something stupid. The next day I was away on a mission for Dumbledore and the order, it was now the third of December. My mission complete, I was coming home.

I was so happy, tell the world I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Part of the reason I had left so suddenly was because of the fight but I was coming home now and I was so excited.

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterdays, I hoped they had forgotten. I know my friends await my return and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home.

Back to where I belong, to the start where I feel so strong. I feel so much stronger than before. Hold my head high when I return back to the place where it all began. I'm going home.

Another day, another dawn, a new start, a place to return. The place I call home. What if the twins remember before. What if they ask questions? How do I respond?

I'm coming home. It would be good to go home, not to just a house but to a proper home. A house is only a home when your loved ones are there, and that is where I intend to go. I'm coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of my yesterdays.

Because here I am, back again. Better than before.

"I'm home" I whispered as I reached the gate to the burrow. The light were on inside, the snow began to fall as the sky darkened. I could see people through the windows as I stood in the garden, I smiled. One of the people, I couldn't make out who, stopped moving. They saw me and before I could say anything two people were running towards me. I was tackled and hugged and by two people.

"EMILY" the screamed in my Ear. I smiled "hey" I replied as they steeped back and helped me off the ground where I had falln too. Being hugged by both of them at once had caught me off gaurd and caused me to fall.

"listen, I'm sorry. I sorry about everything" I said to them.

The both stared at me, "It's forgotten Em. " George said.

"we're sorry, we know we were wrong about everything we said" Fred said.

Oh how worng you are Fred. I though. George was completely right about everything he said before as were you.

"Emily, boys get in here it's freezing" I heard Mrs Weasley call from the door. I was pulled into a hug as I entered the burrow. I smiled. I'm home.

_End flashblack_

If only Fred had asked abou how I felt about him. Then I would have had to tell him how I felt. Then everything would be perfect. Well maybe.

**This chapter was updated by Away-with-the-faries, delightful friend! She told me to update this and emailed me the next chapter, seeing as she is away in Italy for spring break (JELOUS) so I have to imprivise! Please forgive me if it is bad but -shrugs- I wrote it quickly. Never fear though she sent me a couple more chappies to beta so if I find time to sort them out then I shall update. UNtil next time though**

**Please review, by the way!**

**Away-with-the-faires, pefectly normal and delightful friend xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Be mine~ Ellie Goulding.**

As I made my way out of the burrow that night, the light rain fell onto my face. It's a good thing nobody I passed could see my tears. It's a very good thing tears never show up in the pouring rain. I remember when I reached your room George passed me flashing me a small smile before I knocked on the door. They'll be no more chances, that was my last. So I promise I'll never mess things up for you again.

"Em I was beginning to think you'd forgotten" Fred said as I entered the room giving me a small smile which I couldn't force myself to return. "There's something I need to tell you" I said to him. He raised as eyebrow curiously at me before a flicker of realisation crossed his eyes. "So it's true." He said to me. At that point I knew exactly what he meant and I simply nodded. 2george told me just before he left" He explained to me. And then you turned your back on me and I was left to stare at it. "it's too late Emily" he said. "I know, I just had to" But my voice trailed off before I could explain and I saw you nod slightly. "well I should go and get a seat" I said. "you staying?" you questioned. "yeah after all I owe you that at least" i said going to leave the room without another word passing between us.

As I leave, I know I've lost you. But now you're gone I remember every word you said, like an echo in my head. As I took a seat next to lee I forced a smile onto my face. It was so hard, faking a smile when I could feel myself falling apart inside. And now I'm standing in my room and I can remember every single word you said, they keep going round like an echo in my head. But you never were and you never will be mine.

I remember as you took your place at the front our eyes met just for a second, there was no mercy in them. No quilt. No nothing. As I left last night the cold wind hit my face and I can see you and her walking in the opposite direction and now I'm helpless. Wishing will do no good anymore. Cause you could never see me like I wish you could.

You never were and you never will be mine and I need to accept that. So I'm going to leave. I don't where I'll go but I leave today.

Your words keep echoing in my mind, which is why I need to go. Out of sight out of mind, I hope. No one has to know. I'll leave a letter for George and one for harry. They'll understand, they have too. By the time any of them come looking I'll be long gone. As I finish packing the last of my things you words echo round my mind, I doubt I will ever truly be free of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everything but the girl~ Missing

I step out the fire place and greet my family. I make some excuse before I climb the stairs almost to the top and then I stop where I reach your door but you don't live there anymore, it's been a while since you've stayed in this house, in that room. Now you've disappeared somewhere. Disappeared without a trace, "Fred you up here?" I heard a voice.

"Yeah I'm here George" I said to my twin not taking my eyes away from the door. "I thought I might find you here, it's difficult not to come up here isn't it." He said to me. "I come here every time I'm here and just stare at the door It's like I except her to just come out the door and start laughing" he said. I nodded in agreement.

"I miss her too Fred, she was our best friend after all" he said.

"I know, I miss her like the desert's miss the rain" I whispered back.

"You don't think she's dead do you?" I asked my twin.

"No, it's Em we're talking about" He replied. You always were two steps ahead of everyone else we'd walk behind you while you would run. I look to the door and I can almost here your laugh.

"Come on, we should get back" George said. "I'll be down in a minute" I replied. George nodded and walked back downstairs. 

Why do I keep coming back here? You were my best friend apart from George but had you stayed I don't know how we would have ended up. You're long gone and everything's changed, but I can't move on.

I miss you Emily, where ever you are we all miss you. Me, George, Mum, Harry, Ginny, Lee, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Dad and Hermione. We miss you like the desert misses the rain. I glanced at the door once more then I raced downstairs. 


End file.
